


Mini-fic: Festival

by ragnar_rock



Series: Mini-fics [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, M/M, festival au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnar_rock/pseuds/ragnar_rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Athelstan meets Ragnar at a renaissance era festival.<br/>For Tumblr user Dreamvention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-fic: Festival

Athelstan took a cautious step forward into the swirling mass of noise and color.  
He’d never seen anything so different from the monastery in his entire life.  
There was so much music, strange music, not what he was used to at all, it was wild and raucous.

People were dancing to it – women were dancing to it and they seemed to shove their breasts up in his face as he passed, blushing to his ear tips.

How was he supposed to bring God to these people? They were wild.  
He was a little frightened, but, more than that, he was curious, and his curiosity kept him moving forward through the crowd that heaved against his every side like waves.

A masked figure appeared out of the jumble of the crowd so suddenly and so loudly that Athelstan let out a startled cry and fell backward onto the street. He reached up to shield his face – he’d be crushed!  
Someone grabbed hold of his arm and he flinched as he was dragged to his feet and pulled through the bustling festival goers and away from the street. He tried to keep as close to the stranger that had grabbed him as possible, praying that he wasn’t planning on harming him. All he could see of him was a long braid and the bare sides of his head where his hair had been shaved away and marked with something dark.  
He was trembling by the time they stopped, tucked into a quiet corner away from the festivities.  
“Are you alright?” The man stood heads taller than him, but he leaned down to speak to Athelstan. He had a smile like a wolf and intelligent eyes that made Athelstan blush.  
“I..yes…thank you…”  
The man grinned at him and clapped him on the arm.  
“Sit down, hm? You look ready to faint.” He had a strange accent, but Athelstan felt too weak not to oblige.  
He returned a moment later with a cup of ale and handed it to him.  
“Go on. Drink. I’ll keep you safe.”  
Athelstan gave him a suspicious look, then took a nervous sip. Everything seemed to be in order with it.  
“Why are you helping me?”  
“You looked scared, priest.”  
The man’s grin somehow looked even more wicked than it had before.  
“And you have a pretty face.”  
Athelstan choked on the ale and coughed. That wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting.  
The man laughed.  
“I am Ragnar.” He said, a twinkle in his bright eyes.  
“Lothbrok.”  
“…I am Athelstan.”  
Ragnar smiled widely.  
“Noble stone?”  
“I…yes…I suppose so…how did you…?”  
“You are looking for the cathedral, yes?”  
“Yes…”  
“I will take you there.” He tugged Athelstan back onto his feet.


End file.
